Healing Magic
by preciiousmochi
Summary: "Haru-chan is like a magician. Even such a plain cake could be transformed into something so beautiful by your hands," I gently laid a kiss on the back of his hand, trying to convey my sincerest feelings to him. "I'm sure anyone who could eat the pastries you put so much effort into is the luckiest person on Earth." [Firefighter!MakotoxPatissier!Haru] [Oneshot] [Fluff] [Slash]


**Author's Note:** I have finally mustered up the courage to write out the little ideas I have tucked in one corner of my mind and post my fanfic. Constructive criticisms and praises are welcomed to help me improve. English is not my first language, but I will try my best to minimize any grammatical errors. So please bear with me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Free.

* * *

"…You're here again," said a familiar voice.

I lifted my head from my knees and saw the owner of the voice. "Ah, Haru. You're on a break now?"

The back door of the bakery clicked shut behind him. "Something like that," he said nonchalantly before taking a seat on the door step, joining me on the floor. "Makoto, did something happen?" I could see a hint of concern in the normally calm eyes of my childhood friend.

I forced a smile, not wanting to worry him unnecessary. "I'm fine. I'm just taking a break from work."

He paused for awhile and stared intently at my smiling face. "Oh." I could sense that he didn't buy my poor and generic excuse.

_As expected of Haru. I… really can't hide anything from you huh._

Haru took off the blue handkerchief tied around his neck and walked towards me. I can almost smell his scent when he kneeled down and leaned towards me. "Makoto…" I blushed at the close proximity between us. "There's soot on your face," he said while gently rubbing the soot off my cheek with his handkerchief. Closing my eyes, I leaned into the warmth of his strong left hand pressed against my other cheek.

_How many times have these warm hands saved me?_

There was no need for the exchange of any reassuring words or comfort. Just his reassuring presence like this is enough for me. Covering his left hand with my own bigger hand, I grasped his slender yet strong hand preciously. Afraid to hurt him with my strong grip, yet afraid of losing him if I didn't hold him tight enough.

_It feels kind of nice… this warmth and the cool spring breeze._

Haru didn't take his hand off me until I opened my eyes. His gentle azure blue eyes met with my emerald green ones. Haru was giving his rare gentle smile to me. I smiled genuinely back at him and his kindness, "Thank you, Haru-chan."

As if my words of gratitude snapped him back to reality, he instantly flushed red and slid out of my grasp. Averting his gaze to the side, he sulked "Didn't I tell you not to call me by that?" Even though his face had reverted back to the usual expressionless face, he was still a beauty. No wonder why he was known as the 'cool beauty' by the female patrons who frequent the bakery. It made me happy to know that I am one of the very few who could see the other adorable facial expressions he was capable of making.

I stood up too, getting ready to head back to my work before his voice held me back. "Come over to the bakery after you got off work. I will leave the back door unlocked," he said as he disappeared into the bakery once again.

* * *

The night fell as I walked along the familiar street leading towards the bakery. The main entrance was dark as expected since the bakery had closed. I walked around the building towards the backyard, led by the sweet scent of delicious pastries. The windows of the kitchen were still lit. Passing by one of them, I saw the back of Haru. It seemed like the patissier was still working hard at this hour.

"Haru," I greeted as I entered the kitchen through the backdoor. He was skillfully piping the border of a plain round chocolate cake sitting in front of him. Not wanting to distract him, I quietly shut the door and observed his talent from a distance. Haru was only this focused in three things – swimming during a competition, grilling mackerels to perfection and baking.

He reached over to a steel bowl of fresh strawberries near to him. The red fruits between his fingers were carefully decorated on the delectable dessert. He was still too engrossed in his work to notice me as I approached him from behind and peered over his shoulder. The last of the strawberries had been set on the cake when I gently wrapped my arms around the unsuspecting patissier. "Haru," I repeated again softly into his right ear.

"Mako…" he jumped a little in surprise, finally aware of my towering presence behind him. Fortunately I was able to catch the steel bowl that almost fell from his grip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I laughed gently and looked at the beautiful dessert.

I held him tighter, taking in the smell of his blue hair. "Since when did you…" he trailed off when I took his hand into mine and brought it close to my face. His hand smelled so sweet, just like strawberries and fresh cream. It must be because he was working with the sweets all day long.

"I've been here for awhile. Haru-chan is like a magician. Even such a plain cake could be transformed into something so beautiful by your hands," I gently laid a kiss on the back of his hand, trying to convey my sincerest feelings to him. "I'm sure anyone who could eat the pastries you put so much effort into is the luckiest person on Earth."

"This cake…" he said in a quiet voice, "I specially made it for you."

_So he was worried after all. Putting this much effort and trying to cheer me up…_

I tried to look at the person I held in my arms, but he wouldn't look at me. All I could see was only the red tip of his ear. I wondered how the others would react if they saw this adorable side of the cool beauty.

I kissed the tip of his warm ear lovingly and whispered "Then I must be the luckiest man alive today," while he gave no response and busied himself with cutting and serving the cake.

The cake melted away in my mouth along with the stress of a day's hard work. The sweetness of the strawberries with a hint of the cocoa's bitterness was exceptionally soothing today. Haru's desserts always had the healing properties that worked effectively on me. "Makoto… did something happen at work?" Sharp azure eyes peered into mine, waiting for an answer.

"Well…" I finished my cake and slowly put my fork down on the kitchen's counter. "There was a fire this morning in one of the residential areas. We failed to save something important for a young girl." I lowered my gaze at the floor, recalling the events of this morning.

Haru faced me and listened quietly. "It was an important memento from her deceased mother. Part of her bedroom had collapsed while we battled the fierce fire. The item was lost to the fire," disappointment at my own incompetency laced the tone of my words.

"Was anyone hurt?" he asked.

"There were no injuries or casualties," I confirmed. "That little girl… she was so young, yet so brave in accepting the loss. She even thanked us along with the members her family," the guilt washed over me.

Haru closed the distance between us. "Some things are beyond our control. Stop beating yourself up over things you can't control," he said quietly. "I am sure that the little girl meant to tell you…" Reaching up and circling his arms around my strong neck, his weight pulled me down a little, making me hunch over him.

He whispered tenderly into my ear, "_You did your best, hero._"

I returned his warm embrace, pressing his slender body into mine.

_Really, what would I do without you?_

I reached up to his face and caressed both of his ears affectionately before pulling his head towards mine. Our foreheads leaned against each other. "Thank you, Haru," I looked into his gentle blue eyes before closing the distance between our lips.

It was a gentle kiss; alternating between gently sucking on his bottom lip and licking the top of his lip. I knew Haru was weak against it when he started moaning against my mouth. I took the opportunity to slide my tongue between those sweet lips. He tasted as sweet as the pastries he made. I could taste the faint chocolate and strawberry flavor from the dessert we just had in his warm mouth.

"M-Makoto…" he moaned breathlessly as he pulled away from kiss. I held his head firmly in my hands again and pressed his well toned body closer to mine, pulling him back into our fervent kiss. The usually cool Haru was reduced to a moaning mess and clung to me when his legs became too weak from the kiss.

Grabbing and tilting his chin, I changed the angle of our kiss. My hands roamed across his muscular torso, caressing the muscles on his sides while mercilessly thrusting and moving my tongue against his soft one. "W-Wait…" he moaned helplessly against my touch. I was drunk in the kiss until I felt the weak pounds on my muscular back.

Snapping out of my trance, I pulled back immediately. "I-I'm sorry Haru!" I apologized and looked at the mess in my arms. The breathless Haru looked so enticing. His face was flushed red with drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth and eyes half lidded from weakness caused by the intensity of our kiss.

_Seriously, how can I let go of you now after this._

Waiting for him to catch his breath, I brushed his bangs away from his forehead lovingly and placed a kiss there. "Thank you for cheering me up. What would I do without you in my life, Haru?"

Placing the back of his hand on his lips, half of his red face was covered. "I-I'm not going anywhere," he stammered with his eyes to the floor.

Embarrassed Haru always trying to hide his embarrassment was unbearably cute.

* * *

**End Note:** Thanks for reading, I hope you have enjoyed the story!


End file.
